Señor Senior, Senior
Señor Senior, Senior is an extremely rich, fairly nice old man who turned to villainy thanks to an offhand suggestion by Ron Stoppable. He is very dedicated to what he considers "traditional" villainy, but treats it more as an entertaining hobby than anything else.The New Ron Physicality Appearance Senior is an older man, likely of Hispanic origin. He is pretty tall, and has a tattoo of his initials, three S's, on the back of his neck.Triple S Though he typically uses a cane, he regularly participates in various strenuous activities that suggest it is mostly decorative in nature. Personality Senior is typically extremely polite and well-mannered, even to those he does not necessarily have reason to like. He seems to take great pleasure in being a devoted father and, quite simply, being wealthy. He is drastically different from nearly every other villain, in that he turned to evil only for want of a new hobby to pass the time. As such, when his evil plots fails he never holds a lasting grudge, and perhaps simply chalks the defeats up to being part of a grand game that he enjoys playing. He is also notably unaware of and generally unconcerned with how people without wealth live.The New Ron This tends to result in his interactions with people either out to acquire his moneyTriple S, or uninterested in catering to his brand of villainy, ending badly for SeniorOh Boyz. His fixation on traditional villainy also tends to allow for some rather questionable events. Notable among these was his refusal to kill Kim outright and allow her a chance to escape, and his preference to not aim a deadly laser directly at Team Possible. According to him, there was a proper way to be a villain that he greatly aspired to, and wished for his son to join him in. He especially enjoys practicing and hopes to one day perfect a proper evil laugh. Abilities Senior's main asset is his outrageous personal fortune, which allows him to simply buy devices that other villains had to work to steal or build.The New Ron While he is not typically one for physical fights, being an older man, he is still in surprisingly good shape. Senior is incredibly good at extreme sports, was able to fight Kim more or less evenly while skydivingTriple S, and owns an indoor mountain that he enjoys skiing on.The New Ron Biography Senior and his son Junior lived on a fairly intimidating private island off the coast of Europe. Team Possible first encountered them when Junior's giant tanning lamp caused rolling blackouts across Western Europe. Realizing that Senior didn't mean any harm, Kim gave him a lecture on energy conservation, which he seemed receptive to. Unfortunately, Ron commented that several features of Senior's island bore strong resemblance to a villainous lair, and gave him more suggestions for making his home more villain-worthy, including spinning tops of doom, self-activating lasers, and a speedboat for quick escapes. Senior eventually came to agree, stating he'd needed a new hobby, and proceeded to purposely black out Europe and demand control of the islands. Team Possible shut down Senior's plan, but thanks to Ron's speedboat idea, the Seniors escaped.The New Ron Relationships Family Senior's only known family is his son, Señor Senior, Junior. They appear to be fairly close, although Junior resents his father's focus on traditional villainy, and prefers to use their vast fortune to become a famous pop starOh Boyz. Despite this, at times Junior did seem very eager to please his fatherTriple S. Friends Senior does not typically work with other villains, other than his son. Though he did briefly hire Shego to tutor Junior in evil, and the venture was quite successful, Senior came to miss sharing evil plots with his son and released Shego from their arrangementTwo to Tutor. Love Interest Enemies ''Team Possible Perhaps because Ron Stoppable was the person who suggested evil to Senior as a hobby, Senior always treated Team Possible with an unusual amount of warmth and even affection, viewing them more as opposing players in a spirited game, rather than actual enemies. Several times he expressed his delight when they arrived to challenge him, and actively looked forward to their encounters. This did not prevent him from preparing elaborate deathtraps for them, but at the same time, he never seemed too disappointed when they survived, as he valued the entertainment they provided him with more than their actual demise. Philippe Bullion The president of the Billionaires' Club, Senior thought of Bullion as little more than a pompous individual until he revoked his and Junior's club memberships as a result of their conflicts with Kim Possible reflecting poorly on the club. Senior sought revenge by stealing a cryovator device from Pop Pop Porter, reverse-engineering a larger model and freezing much of the club. Vinny Wheeler Vincent Wheeler was hired on as a financial advisor so the Seniors could focus full-time on their villainy. Instead, Wheeler stole their fortune from them by tricking Junior into signing it over to him. As a result, Senior took it upon himself to steal his fortune back, using his long-dormant X-Games skills to commit four separate heists on Wheeler's businesses and racking up a two billion dollar bounty for his arrest. Paraphernalia Clothes Senior usually wears a burgundy suit coat with a white cravat and a blue shirt underneath, khaki slacks, and brown shoes. Equipment Quotes From "The New Ron" * '''Kim': I guess what I'm saying is energy is a precious resource. It's up to each and every one of us to do our part. So a little eco-awareness might be in order here. * Senior: Oh, I am but a simple multi-billionaire. I can't believe that what I do has any effect on anyone. * Kim: Yeah. Um, your house sucks up so much power, it's causing blackouts all over Europe. * Senior: And these people without power, they are... inconvenienced? * Kim: Very. ---- * Senior: Ah, Kim Possible, my feisty teen-- * Ron: Hey, you put in a lagoon! * Senior: The piranha won't be here 'til Monday, but, I assure you, the Koi have not been fed in days. From "Oh Boyz" * Senior: '''I would appreciate it very much if you would continue your fall now. * '''Kim: Thanks, but no thanks. * Senior: 'Ahh, I am loathed to force the issue, but - (cuts rope) Gallery Senior.jpg Trivia *Senor Senior, Senior was one of the few villains to remember Ron's full name correctly and actually mention his name a few times, despite forgetting his name one time, due to his affable nature to his foes. Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Senor Senior Sr. is voiced by Ricardo Montalban, who was best known for playing both the grandfather from ''Spy Kids and Khan in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. *The New Ron *Animal Attraction *Two to Tutor *The Big Job *The Cupid Effect Senor Senior Sr. is voiced by Earl Boen in *Coach Possible *Oh Boyz *Triple S *And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI Episode Appearances References Physical Description '''Height: About 5 feet (slightly shorter than Kim) Weight: 150 lbs (estimated) Hair: Gray (probably originally black), combed back from forehead Skin: Fairly tan. Relationships Friends He formerly belonged to a billionaire's club (He was ejected for fighting with, and losing to, an American cheerleader. It seemed a bit "too weak-like"), and regularly has the four other richest people in the world (including Pop Pop Porter and Marvin Smarty) over to play cards. Trivia *Senior's voice is usually provided by veteran Mexican actor Ricardo Montalban, but he's occasionally voiced by Earl Boen when Montalban was unavailable. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults